When Set Gets The Sky
by annabeth669
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson-Kane Chronicles crossover. It's about the Kanes, Zia, and Carter meeting Percabeth and they go on all sorts of adventures and stuff. I'm not giving away any spoilers (although the title is a spoiler in itself), you'll have to read it yourself to find out! I would really appreciate it if you give me some advice and all that. Enjoy! :)))
1. Chapter 1: I Come Up With A Bad Idea

SADIE:

Have you ever met a human Wikipedia other than my brother?

I did. She called herself Annabeth. She and a boy, probably wearing the same orange t shirt.

(What it is with these couple thingies? Maybe I shouldn't say that since Walt and I have those twin _shen_ amulets, but amulets? Cool. Matching t shirts? It's a bit too much, don't you think?)

Amos had told us to avoid Manhattan, but Carter wanted to take Zia to a mall (again), so I dragged Walt along. We sort of just bumped into Matching-t shirts-Couple. Literally. I just thought I saw a store selling Ribena, and BAM! Her boyfriend slammed into me.

"Watch it, Percy!" she said and pulled her boyfriend up. Then she turned to me.

The girl wore jeans and the orange t shirt with strange looking beads around her neck. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and her gray eyes sparkled at me.

"Sorry about my boyfriend, he's a bit of an idiot." She said with a wink.

"Hey," the guy, Percy, protested.

Annabeth turned back to him and fixed his bead necklace. "You know it's true, Seaweed Brain."

I thought that 'Seaweed Brain' was a strange name for your boyfriend, but I shrugged it off and said, "It's cool, no worries."

I continued down the lane (without out getting the Ribena, I'll have you know) where Carter and Zia were waiting, back from their little date. No doubt Carter dragged Zia into Barnes & Nobles. Poor girl.

[What? I'm just being truthful!]

But I have to say, when I first met Zia "I'm-So-Magical" Rashid in the Brooklyn Museum, I really didn't like her. But then when her _shabti_ cracked (long story) and we saved the real Zia from her tomb (don't ask), it turned out she wasn't all that bad. She looked way better after our battle with Apophis, the chaos snake (don't even start) and was now dressed in a yellow cotton dress. And Carter actually looked like a real teenager now, wearing a t shirt over jeans and Reeboks.

That's when I turned to Walt, but he was too busy ogling at at Percy's bead necklace. Ever since he merged with the god Anubis, he kinda gave up his charm-making, but he was still super interested in them and wore his usual array of amulets around his neck. When I walked back to him, he pointed at the boy's necklace.

"Hey, Sadie, that's like a charm or something. It's strange but pretty awesome. I mean, just look at the designs and-"

"Lovely," I interrupted. "Now come on, let's go." I pulled his arm.

But Percy spoke now.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not a charm, it's my-" Annabeth elbowed him before he could finish.

He hesitated for awhile but then obviously thought of something else to say. "Dude, how many amulets do you have on? Looks a bit stupid on you actually, man, no offense."

Walt's awe quickly turned into anger. Nobody insults Walt's amulet-making skills. I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Stupid, eh?" I winked at Walt. "Walt, don't you think Katrina would just simply love our, ah, friends' hair? It's been quite a long time since you've fed her."

I know, I know, it was a bit irresponsible of me, but those two mortals were seriously getting on my nerves. I looked at Walt for an answer.

He looked super serious now. "Sadie, are you mad?"

**I'LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER LIKE 5-ISH REVIEWS...SINCE THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DOING...**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy Shows Up Zia

"Oh, please." Percy said now, grinning. "What can you do? Pull a rabbit of a hat?"

I suppose he meant that as a joke, but insults are insults. "How about a camel?" I asked.

Walt dropped his camel amulet on the floor and spoke a command word. Immediately, two camels were standing in the middle of the mall. A tiny sensible part of me wondered what other mortal shoppers were thinking (I mean, you don't see camels in New York very often!), but all I wanted at that time was to show that couple up.

Annabeth looked shocked. Serves her right. "That was magic." It wasn't a question.

But Percy had the nerve to laugh. "I've got a cool trick up my sleeve too." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. I am not even kidding. A pen. An actual pen.

I smirked. "That's lovely. And I suppose it can write too?"

Percy laughed again. He uncapped his pen. A long bronze sword was now in his grip. I blinked. Was this guy from the First Nome and recognized us? I'll admit it, I was a bit surprised. I mean, let's get real. We're the Kanes; we've met tons of strange things. But this was definitely new. A guy in the middle of a New York mall with a bronze sword concealed as a pen? It was a bit shocking, but luckily I got over it, or else that guy Percy would run me through with that sword.

I pulled my staff out of the Duat with difficulty and threw it on the floor, where it became a roaring lion. I was actually quite pleased with myself. Usually it takes me much, much longer trying to through to the Duat.

Annabeth gasped and quickly pulled out a bronze knife (how we didn't see that before, I have no idea). "Who are you? Daughter of some minor goddess of magic?"

I transformed my lion back to a staff. Daughter of a goddess? This girl was nuts.

I was about to ask what in the world she was talking about, but Carter pushed me back, his khopesh in his hand. Better late than never, I guess.

[Ouch! It's true!]

He swung at Percy, who parried the attack and stepped back. "Woah! What was that for? Cool it, man. And by the way, you need a new sword. It's bent."

Annabeth's face lit up. "It's not bent, Seaweed Brain. It's a khopesh, a sword used by the pharaohs' guards back in Ancient Egypt." She hesitated. "The khopesh...the staff...the amulets. It's all part of Egyptian culture. How did you..." Her voice trailed off and she frowned in concentration.

Great, we met another encyclopedia.

At this point, Zia got over her confusion and ran towards us. Instantly, a white hot fireball was dancing on her palm. "Greeks!" she spat in disgust.

Percy grinned.

This guy was one happy camper, huh?

He turned to a nearby water fountain a stretched out his right hand. A small channel of water rose of the fountain. He turned towards Zia. "Put that out, or I will."

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING LONG CHAPTERS; I'LL START LONGER ONES AFTER A FEW MORE REVIEWS. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Setne Returns, Ribbon-less

At this point, you might say that things were turning out really weird. But for the Kanes, this was quite normal. Well, weirder than usual, but still normal. A couple of Greek magicians? Why not! We've met a hairy dwarf in a Speedo, mind you. Zia glanced at them as if making sure they wouldn't attack and distinguished her fireball. After that, we made a truce not to kill each other...hopefully. We found a nearby bench and started a little bit of chitchatting.

They were Greeks after all, but not magicians. They were demigods. Or you might call them half-bloods. One parent was a Greek god, the other a human. We found out that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle (of course, why not?). Percy was a son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. It was a bit strange trying to imagining your parent as a god, but then again, my dad was Osiris, Lord of the Underworld.

We told them our story, how we were Blood of the Pharaohs and all that. How Carter was pharaoh in the House of Life, how Isis and Horus inhabited our bodies, etc, etc.

Annabeth was listening with great interest to all the boring bits of useless information from Carter. It was an understatement to say that she was Wisdom's daughter. Carter and Annabeth soon became best buddies, letting their Wikipedia-side show. Percy was showing us his cool water-magic trick. It was like what a water elementalist would do, but the energy simply came from within, which is much more convenient in my opinion. Needless to say, Zia maintained a distance from him.

Walt, however, shocked Percy and Annabeth when he told them that he was two people merged together: one at death's door and one the god of the dead, both of whom were madly in love and neither wanted to leave me. Heartwarming, isn't it?

Annabeth smiled. "Aphrodite had a lot of work on you, I suppose?"

"Aphrodite?" I questioned. "Like as in, an Afro?"

Annabeth stared at me like I was a dumb cow. "No, she's the goddess of love and beauty. It would be your Hathor, right?"

I shrugged. Funny how a Greek demigod would know our gods and I don't.

[No need to judge, Carter!]

Carter opened his mouth to speak, an enthusiastic look in his eyes. I cut him off before another long conversation started. "Yeah, sure." Then an idea struck me.

"Hold on!" I jumped up from the bench. I looked silly, but it was a genius idea. "There's this girl we know...Drew Tanaka? Doesn't she go to your camp thingy?"

Annabeth thought about it for a while. "Yes," she said finally. "Former head counselor, Aphrodite cabin. You know her?"

I let out a low growl. "That's an understatement."

Percy grinned. "Complete airhead, isn't she?"

I grinned back at him and gave him a high five.

Suddenly, the water in the fountain shimmered. I tilted my head in confusion. Did I hit him too hard? "What's that?" I pointed behind him.

Annabeth turned. "Percy, Iris message."

"Did you say Isis?" I perked up.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow. She carries messages." Annabeth replied, like this should be obvious. Sure, why not?

"Chiron, what happened?" Percy asked the fountain.

I found it quite strange that he was talking to a fountain, but that's when I saw the face in the water. I couldn't make out the face very well, but I heard it like it was next to me in person. "Percy, Annabeth. You need to come back. Tyson is here and he pricked his eye. He's going to start wrecking the new cabins. You're the only people to convince him to calm."

Annabeth looked serious. "We're on our way." The fountain returned to normal. She turned back to us. "We'll meet up some time, okay?"

She grabbed Percy hand and they ran off. Without waiting for our answer, I should add.

[Carter says that that was because they had important business. But that's still not excuse for the rudeness.]

Abruptly, Walt grabbed my wrist and pointed. "Setne?"

I turned to look through the store doors and saw something gray sneak pass. Yup. Definitely. I would recognize that murderous ghost anywhere.

Apparently, Zia and Carter had spotted him too. We all nodded and charged through the doors after him.

**I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER FEW MORE COMMENTS!**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet The Half Horse Guy

CARTER:

Next time I take Zia out, I'm going to spray some monsters/gods/ghosts repellent.

Or at least a Setne repellent spray. You're probably thinking, "Hey, just yell 'Tas' and he'll look like a pink wrapped Barbie doll!" Sad part, it didn't work at all. Nada. He somehow got the magic ribbons of Hathor off him and was laughing like the murderous lunatic he was. Sadie kept yelling, "Tas!"; Setne kept laughing.

Walt put a hand on Sadie's shoulder. "Sadie, stop it. That's not going to work," He paused. "You keep forgetting that I'm also Anubis."

Sadie looked bewildered and stopped yelling for a few seconds. Then her expression turned to frustration. "Then do something, Death Boy!" She smacked Walt on the back of his head.

Setne stopped laughing and stopped abruptly. "You...you're...Anubis?" He stammered, which was not like him.

Walt smiled, visibly amused. "Who cares for ribbons when I have...this." He snapped his fingers.

Setne was know wrapped in mummy linen from head to toe. He obviously wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Go back to the Duat, to the Hall of Judgment. Surrender yourself, Setne." Walt commanded in Anubis' voice, which was actually really creepy.

"Mmmph!" Setne protested.

Just then, something inside me snapped. "Wait! He's got the Book of Thoth!"

Walt pursed his lips. "He doesn't have it with him. It's hidden somewhere. He is shielding it from me with all his willpower." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sadie. Guess our time together will have to wait. I'll escort him personally to the Land of the Dead."

Walt (or probably Anubis) then summoned the big-black-door-portal-only-gods-can-summon and pushed Setne through it. He followed and the portal disappeared.

Sadie sniffed.

"He'll be okay," I told Sadie, trying not to sound too irritated.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Carter," she snorted. "I just miss being a goddess."

Okay, I'll admit, I felt pretty stupid when she mentioned that.

"Greeks, Setne," Zia kept muttering as we walked down the street. "What next?"

I took her hand. "We're going on an amazing date, that's next."

For a second, I thought she was going to hit me. Then her expression softened. "That's sweet, Carter. But maybe next week."

Wait, did she say next week? What was she going to do for a week? But I didn't ask.

Sadie whistled to a taxi. "Brooklyn," she said promptly. The cabbie started protesting until Sadie help up two twenty dollar bills. We drove back to Brooklyn House in silence.

When we got there, my heart dropped.

Oh, boy. I thought.

I was wrong. I was so wrong. Zia asked what's next? How about a middle aged man who was a horse from the waist down? He was standing in front of Brooklyn House like it was no big deal. I mean, a huge mansion in the middle of Brooklyn was no big deal? By his side were Percy and Annabeth.

**NEXT CHAPTER AFTER A FEW MORE REVIEWS! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Chiron Scares The Initiates

I stood motionless for a minute. My sister, the verbal freight train, momentarily forgot how to speak. She recovered soon enough, however. "How did you find us?!" she shrieked. "That's like, nearly impossible! And-and-" she looked at Chiron. "You've brought a monster?"

I've never heard Sadie scream like that. Bit of a Drama Queen, huh?

[OW! What was that for?]

Just then, Walt materialized behind Percy, Annabeth, and the weird horse guy.

"Hello, Walt." The horse guy said without turning.

Walt jumped. hadn't realized he'd just portaled into a tense atmosphere. "Uh...what's going on?"

For a moment, no one answered. Then Annabeth said, "This is Chiron. Relax. He's not going to hurt you."

The name 'Chiron' rang a bell. "You trained Hercules in Greek mythology." I recalled.

I know, it was so abrupt, but before Sadie could get a dose of "Mr. Wikipedia" in, Percy sighed heavily. "Everybody knows Hercules. So, you guys gonna invite us in or not?"

When two Greek demigods and a centaur comes knocking at your magical invisible palace, sometimes you just have to let them in. When Chiron walked into the Great Room, the initiates all stared with their mouths open. We had more initiates coming in to train after the battle against Apophis. Apparently, everyone thought it was super cool to get teached by the Pharaoh, aka, me.

[Yes, Sadie. They would.]

Chiron was as calm as ever. He cleared his throat. "Hello, young magicians." he said, like this was a perfectly normal routine. "My name is Chiron. I have am known to have taught many famous heroes in Greek history. And now, we need your help."

He said all this bluntly and without any shown emotions. Who the heck was this guy?

"Who are you? Where are you from? What help do you need from us?" Sadie demanded. Sometimes I wonder if my sister was ever made to sit and not talk for two minutes. I seriously doubt that she could've survived two seconds.

Chiron's expression was deadly serious now.

Percy cleared his throat. "Could we...could we go somewhere private? I don't want the newbies to get scared."

We agreed and took him to the library. The initiates had better things to do than to read boring history books, speaking for Sadie.

"Carter," Annabeth began. "You know how we told you how we won the Second Titan War?"

We all nodded.

"Actually, we didn't defeat all the Titans. There is still one. The one who Kronos refused to send into battle. Until recently, we thought he was still enduring his punishment, but-"

Before Annabeth could finish, Zia interrupted. "Wait. Who is this Titan we're talking about?"

Annabeth looked grim. "The second most powerful Titan next to Kronos. Atlas."

Walt blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Sadie agreed. "Who's a kitten?"

I slapped my forehead. Was I really the only one who knew what she was talking about?

"Titan, Sadie. They ruled before the Greek gods. Kronos and Atlas were Titans. Got it?"

Sadie shrugged. "Nope. But if I get to use my ha-di spell, I'm in!" My sister. She never ceases to amaze me.

Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron all stared at Sadie.

"What?" she demanded.

Walt interrupted. "Well, unless you want some Egyptian good luck charms, how are we supposed to help you? All the Egyptian gods have gone back to the heavens."

Percy titled his head quizzically. "Really? Then why is a fiery red dude now bearing down the weight of the sky?"

**NEXT CHAPTER AFTER A FEW MORE REVIEWS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: My Long Lost Friend Comes Bac

SADIE:

Seriously. What is it with Set and sandstorms?

I mean, sure he's the god of deserts and, by extension, sandstorms, but seriously, that guy seems way too obsessed.

So we couldn't free Set, I guess. But we had to get that Atlas guy back in his place under the sky. Gods of eternal Egypt, we all know how this will turn out.

Usually, quests like these have ridiculous deadlines. But this time, there were no exact deadlines, which was a relief. We just had to hope we could get there fast enough before Set summons another sandstorm. We could use portals, since the Demon Days were still months ahead. But...where is the sky?

[Yes, that's very funny, Carter. Where is the sky? Now, can I please go on with my story?]

"Hey, Annabeth," I asked. "Where is this Atlas guy anyway?"

She looked up and bit her lip. "We're not sure exactly. He probably left his original post. I-I don't really know. We can Iris-message Chiron maybe for advice."

Chiron had left some 10 minutes ago, saying this camp thingy needed someone to control it.

I shrugged. "That's okay, we'll find another way."

We made our way back to the Great Room leaving Carter and Percy in the library to possibly find something about controlling Set. Zia and Walt went off to help the initiates.

Annabeth sighed and slumped into the Great Room's sofa. Immediately, our baboon friend, Khufu, came rushing in and barked at Annabeth. "AGH! AGH! AGH!"

Annabeth jumped up from her seat. "Whoa!"

I had to stifle a laugh. Khufu did not appreciate people sitting on his sofa. "It's fine. That's our pet baboon, Khufu." I introduced.

"You have a pet baboon?" She asked me quizzically.

"And an albino crocodile." I said proudly.

For about three hours, we just sat there and exchanged more stories back and forth. Just then Carter came running across the Great Room.

"Sadie! Sadie!" he yelled, waving his arms above his head. Percy was right behind him.

Annabeth and I turned towards them.. "What?" I asked excitedly. "Did you find something?"

"Well..." he said slowly. "We tried to getting Amos into hosting him again, but it was as if Set had blocked his mind from anyone. And Carter had Doughboy translate the Egyptian scrolls, but that didn't work out too well."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, what's the point of coming down here if all you've got are useless ideas?"

Carter shook his head. "Look." he said seriously. "What if we don't need to control Set? What if-"

I cut him off. "Carter Kane!" I shouted.

[Yes, I do shout a lot, Carter.]

"Three hours in the library and that's the best you can come up with?!" I felt like slapping him.

What an idiot.

Carter looked shocked. He probably thought it was a great idea. That poor brain of his. "Well, we did defeat Set last time with negotiation-"

"-actually, we were halfway through the execution spell before we let him go."

Carter ignored me. "So what I'm saying is, we should try talking and see if it works-"

"-and get blasted to smithereens-"

"-and if it doesn't, then we'll just find another way get Atlas back."

"Doubtful."

Annabeth and Percy watched with fascination at our little friendly chat. "I'm sorry. My brother can be an idiot when he's tired," I explained.

Before Carter could reply, Zia and Walt walked in, back from their training session.

"So what's the game plan?" Walt asked, rubbing his hands together.

Percy snorted. "You missed the best part of it, man. You should've seen them."

Zia pursed her lips. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop embarrassing me in front of all these people, Carter. We all know you blabber when you're tired."

Carter opened his mouth to speak, but Zia interrupted. "Actually, we could all use some sleep. Annabeth, Percy. Could you stay over for tonight? We could work something out tomorrow morning."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind."

Carter shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are brother dear." I grabbed his arm and started dragging him. No magic needed.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically when we reached his room. But the poor kid did have a long day already so he plopped down on his bed and crashed.

I came downstairs to find Annabeth and Percy in the middle of a debate. Zia and Walt were no where to be found. Guess they crashed too.

'It's not crumbled Percy," Annabeth was saying. "The mountain I saw in the dream was definitely Mt. Othrys. We need to go to San Francisco. This Set character is there holding up the sky. Maybe Kronos' fortress collapsed when he was defeated, but no. Not Mt. Othrys."

I cleared my throat. "We need to go to San Francisco?" I asked.

"Set's there, but I don't know about Atlas." Annabeth replied.

"Wait." Percy said suddenly. "I've been wondering. If Set was able to come back, why not the other Egyptian gods? Because we really need some more godly power on our side."

Of course! If Set was here, someone must've followed him. After all, Set had once said, We are a package deal, Julius.

"That's a brilliant question, Percy!" I exclaimed. "But as for the brilliant answer..." I trailed off.

I thought for a while in silence and then decided it was worth trying.

"Isis?" I asked cautiously.

Her voice came immediately. "Yes, Sadie. The gods of Egypt are back."

**SORRY 'BACK' IN THE TITLE IS SPELLED WRONG. ****THERE WASN'T ENOUGH CHARACTER SPACE LEFT.**

**AGAIN, COMMENTS PLEASE! **


	7. APOLOGIES EVERYONE!

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING FOR A WHILE. BEEN PRETTY BUSY THESE DAYS. PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME IN ****_REALLY _****SOON. AND IT'S GONNA BE LOOOOONG! SORRY AGAIN! :(**

**~ANNABETH669**


	8. Chapter 7: I Get Possessed Again

**WELL THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A LONG CHAPTER, SO I ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THE STORY. **

CARTER:

My ba is seriously ADHD.

It just refuses to stay in my body. I was pretty much wiped out yesterday from all the excitement and passed out immediately. And immediately, my ba decided to take a night trip.

I was back on the Egyptian Queen, though how I got there I have no idea, since the boat was destroyed in the Land of Demons. I wasn't alone in my ba dream. I drifted towards a muscular figure clad in armor. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the Dining Room. His gold and silver eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

I almost choked. "H-Horus?"

"Hello Carter," Horus answered, frowning slightly. "Don't be so surprised to see me."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, gaping like a dumb fish.

Horus ignored my stammerings and continued, "I know I should not be here. But given the circumstances and the escape of an enemy, my return was...compelling."

I finally managed to get some words out. "What enemy? What circumstances? Why did you return?"

Horus sighed. "Many questions as usual. Set is back, Carter. But at the moment, he is not the enemy. As much as I would love to destroy him, I cannot. He was summoned, by whom, I do not know. I traveled here with Isis to investigate. But we were not summoned, so it was quite difficult. We could not make direct contact with you until you sister spoke with Isis."

"Great," I groaned. My ghostly self slumped into a chair next to Horus. "Just what we needed. Another enemy."

We sat there in silence until I had a sudden thought. "And Ra? Is he coming?"

I was sure Zia would want to know. But Horus shook his head. "Ra is directly connected to Apophis. He cannot return unless Apophis returns."

"Great," I said again. "So it's me and Sadie to the rescue again. Yay."

"A warrior does not sit there a sulk, Carter." Horus scolded. "You must take action. And you cannot fight this battle alone. You will need your Greek friends."

"Percy and Annabeth?" I asked incredulously.

Horus nodded. "But I warn you. Do not notify the House of Life. We must not let our enemy know we're coming after him. If he finds out, he will gather an army far greater than ours."

Horus stood, and I knew our meeting was over. "A pharaoh protects his people. I trust you to make the right decisions, Carter. And don't be surprised to find yourself a godling again tomorrow morning. Since the retreat of the gods, I am in need of a human host."

He disappeared in a flash of golden light and I woke with a start.

* * *

I hastily brushed and took a quick shower. Then I raced downstairs, only to skid to an abrupt stop when I saw Sadie staring blankly at the wall.

"Sadie, wha-" I began. Before I even got my full sentence out, I realized. She must've been reunited with Isis.

"Yeah, what's up with her?" someone asked.

I turned. It was Percy. He and Annabeth were sitting on the couch, nearly passed out. I realized they were up all night. Probably wondering if anything was wrong with Sadie.

"Morning," I said, trying to cheerful. "Sadie must be talking with Isis, the goddess she's hosting."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "She's possessed?"

I suppressed a smile. "Not possession. It's more like..." I trailed off, seeing the confused look in their eyes. "Never mind. It's hard to explain."

Percy shrugged. "Forget about it, man. How do we get her out of her...trance...thing?"

I reached out and shook Sadie's arm.

"Oh, sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I was just, you know, talking to Isis. Apparently, the gods are back, and-"

"Yeah, got the memo." I interrupted her, tapping my head.

Sadie nodded, not surprised. "And did Horus tell you about Annabeth's dream?"

I frowned and looked at Annabeth. "You had a dream?"

"Let's have some breakfast first. I'm starving!" Sadie said, before Annabeth could reply.

We agreed and led Percy and Annabeth to our breakfast buffet table.

Percy whistled. "You guys millionaires or something?"

"So," I said, after we got our plates loaded with food (well, Percy did anyway). "You said you had a dream?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Long story short: Atlas isn't looking for Kronos. He's looking for..."

"Me," Percy finished, showing no sign of uneasiness. "He wants to kill me. And somehow...he knows I'm with you guys. He's waiting at Mount Othrys, in San Francisco, on Mount Tam."

Sadie giggled. "Mount Jam?"

At that moment, Walt walked in and pulled up a chair next to Sadie. "What have I missed?"

Within a few seconds of this question being asked, Zia came in, yawning. "So, what's the plan?"

I started to rush the details.

"And Ra?" Zia asked, just like I knew she would.

"Horus said Ra cannot return with Apophis-"

I was once again interrupted by Sadie. "Mount Jam?" She asked again.

"Mount Tam. Or Mount Tamalpais. In San Francisco." Annabeth said airily.

"And we need to get there fast," Percy added. "But I can't risk a flight, under certain circumstances."

Sadie laughed. "Flights? Who needs flight when we have-" she got a mischievous look in her eyes. "-portals?"


	9. Chapter 8: Jaz Gives Us A Bomb

SADIE:

Normally, this portalling business is tricky.

And I would've never dared open a portal for six people. But however, I am once again a goddess, and Isis should be able to take care of that.

"So everyone have a good breakfast and make sure you shower, because we're leaving in half-an-hour." I declared, gobbling up my toast.

Annabeth looked horrified. "We can't just waltz in without a clue on how to defeat Atlas. Athena always has a plan."

I shrugged. "Athena maybe does, but Sadie Kane doesn't."

She nudged Percy, silently telling him to take her side.

"Sadie, Annabeth's right. It's impossible to beat Atlas using strength." Percy began.

Sure, defend your girlfriend. I see how it is.

"When the first Perseus met Atlas, he...uh..." Percy trailed off and looked at Annabeth for help.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You need these in everyday life, Seaweed Brain. So anyways, Perseus was on his way to present Medusa's head as a gift to the king. Long story. He stopped by the Garden of Hesperides and asked Atlas if he could rest for a while and in exchange he would tell Atlas his adventures. But Atlas had heard a prophecy that a son of Zeus would steal the golden apples. Perseus did not fight Atlas, but instead used Medusa's head to turn him into stone. Atlas is immortal, so he turned normal in due course."

Does Annabeth ever breathe?

Zia raised an eyebrow. "And Atlas will just stand there calmly while you turn him to stone?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "That's the tricky part. He has to be forced back under the sky before we turn him to stone, which is something we can only achieve with trickery. Unless you're a certain goddess..." she trailed off and looked at Percy, a silent memory passing between them.

"I'm guessing the head isn't on ebay?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid or something. "It's still in the attic of the Big House. I'll ask Chiron to send it."

Right. Like I was supposed to know that.

She got up, said, "I'll go send an Iris-message" and rushed off to find a rainbow of some sort.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "Back to Set. Any bright ideas, people?"

Percy sipped his strange Blue coke. Guess the answer's not coming from him

"Seven Ribbons of Hathor?" Zia suggested. "It's recharged now."

_Not strong enough to hold Set._ Isis said immediately.

I shook my head. "Isis says no. Walt?"

"I can try to talk to Osiris..." he said, unenthusiastically.

I shook my head even more violently. "Definitely not. You, Walt Stone, Anubis, whatever, are not leaving by yourself again. Carter?"

He just shrugged. "We'll think about it when the time comes."

It wasn't like Carter to be calm in a situation like this. I figured he was just trying to play Macho Man like Percy.

[Don't deny it, Carter!]

"Um, could I interrupt?" a voice said from outside.

A girl peeked in. It was Jaz. "Hey..." she started hesitantly. "I can't say I didn't hear part of your conversation. But I'm guessing you gonna be going somewhere not particularly safe, so...I'm sure this will help."

She handed Carter a small stainless box. "It's Nefertum Balm. Zia told me her stock was running low. I'm guessing it'll be useful for...whatever you're doing. And well, good luck." she nodded and stepped out of the room.

_Your young healer is wise_. And talented. Isis noted.

_And that's why she gave us a bomb?_ I asked her critically._ What are we going to do with it? Blow Set up?_

I could see Isis crossing her arms with disapprovement. _Of course not, Sadie. It's a healing ointment made of coriander, mandrake-_

_Yeah, I get the point._ I cut her off.

Meanwhile, Annabeth returned with a huge cardboard box in her hands. There was something taped on it, but I couldn't make it out.

Percy leaned forward, his cup empty. "How'd you get it so fast?"

"Hermes Express." Annabeth said casually, like this was something they did everyday. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah," Walt said, getting up. "Let's go kick some Titan butt."

**NEXT CHAPTER AFTER A FEW MORE COMMENTS! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: We Meet the Drakon of Death

CARTER:

There is nothing more disgusting than having a Medusa head fall on you when you step out of a portal.

I guess Annabeth must have let go of the box when we went through the portal. Or maybe it just fell out. Whatever the case, as soon as I stepped out, SPLAT, and the head was on my face.

"Don't look at it!" Annabeth called from somewhere behind me.

Right. Cause I was going to look at it in the first place. Besides being turned to stone, I did not want to lose my appetite (even though I just ate) if I caught a glimpse of that pile of goo. Annabeth scrambled over and rewrapped the head, her eyes looking at the ceiling. Percy hurried over, grabbed the newly wrapped head and shoved it into the box.

"Wow," I said. "What are you? Medusa-head exterminators?"

Percy stretched out a hand and pulled me up. "You'd be surprised." He said.

Soon, Walt, Sadie, and Zia were through the portals, brushing sand off their clothes. I looked around. We were on the foothills of Mount Tamalpais. Before I could even take in the full scene of the mountain, Horus spoke in my head.

Look out, he warned.

Of course, the first few seconds out a portal and we're being attacked.

I was instantly on alert and pulled my khopesh out of the Duat.

"Carter Kane," a female voice said.

I spun around and saw a woman in her twenties. She held a staff in her hand. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The girl dropped to her knees. "A real honor, my king."

My ears felt hot. It was awkward being referred to as king. Especially when the person was three years older than I was. I did my best to conceal my embarrassment.

"I'm Alexandria Bachelet," the woman continued. "Member of the Forty Seventh Nome."

I had to think about it for a moment. Eighteenth Nome?

Horus sighed in my head. San Francisco duh!

I smacked my forehead mentally. Of course. We were in San Francisco.

Next to me, Zia frowned. "She claims to be a member of the Forty Seventh Nome, yet her accent flows thick with Russian."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, brandishing my khopesh.

Alexandria got up. "Leonid had a vision that you were in need of help."

Leonid?

A second figure floated down from a higher rift above us. My eyes widened and I heard Sadie gasp. It was our Russian friend Leonid.

He spotted Sadie and almost instantly cried, "Sadie Kane!" He grasped her hand vigorously. "The Chief Lector assigned Alexandria and I to the San Francisco Nome." he explained, shaking my hand as well.

Walt cleared his throat. "You said you were here to help?" He asked

Leonid nodded "Yes, I was told that you and your...Greek friends...might need us."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, we need to get up the mountain without Ladon eating us up. Can you do that?"

"Wait a minute," I held up my hands. "Ladon?"

"He means the drakon that guards the Tree of Immortality," Annabeth explained.

Tree of Immortality? What? Nevertheless,I tried to look like I understood everything she was saying and nodded vigorously.

Leonid tilted his head. "Drakon?"

Percy groaned. "Fine. Can you get us to the top, then?"

Leonid grinned widely. "Of course!"

Soon, we were on the top of the mountain behind a big rock, due to Leonid's amazing Path-of-Shu skills, and staring at a sleeping dragon that wasn't a dragon. Annabeth said that it was a drakon, an older relative of the dragons and much more vicious. Not that I'd care. I just wanted to get out of there alive.

"So, how do we beat it?" I whispered.

Annabeth winked. "Watch and learn."

She motioned for us to follow her. Then she surprised us by getting up from behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" Sadie hissed.

"Just follow." Annabeth ordered. We did as she told us to. I was going to suggest that we make a run for when when, unfortunately, Ladon snapped open his eyes. He must've been able to sense us or something because right then and there, I knew I was dead meat.

"Okay," Percy said. "We distract, you run. Don't interfere. Got it?"

"Dude. That thing's going to eat you!" Walt protested.

Percy laughed. It's amazing how that guy laughs through everything, even in the face of a demigod-eating drakon. "You'd be surprised how many times that's happened."

He and Annabeth charged towards the monster, weapons drawn. I couldn't even comprehend where Percy got his sword from. One minute he was holding a ballpoint pen, next minute he was holding a wicked sharp sword. Percy and Annabeth went to work, slashing and dodging the drakon like they did this everyday. My eyes widened with every strike.

But finally, I couldn't stay put anymore. Despite Percy telling us to run, I knew I couldn't just stand there and watch. I was a pharaoh.

You must help. Horus urged.

But before I could even get ready to run, I heard Sadie's voice behind me.

"Hah-ri." Silence.

The drakon faltered and fell, snoring. Way to make me look like an idiot, sis. Annabeth looked around, confused.

"That was Sadie." I explained.

Percy blinked. "You could've mentioned you could do that to save time, you know."

We all stood there for a moment until Alexandria broke the silence. "We should go. We do not have enough time."

The climb up the mountain was horrible. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure all you guys are thinking, Carter, Eye of Horus, is tired from climbing a mountain?

But trust me, it was the longest and steepest hike ever.

The climb seemed endless. Zia walked next to me. "I really wish we were still at the mall, Carter."

I took her hand. "I'll take you after this is over."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. That had me dazed for a second. I mean, we've been dating for a few months already, but still...

I didn't even realize when we reached the top of the mountain.

"We are here." Leonid said.

**SORRY IF THIS WAS A BIT BORING. I'M GETTING TO THE ACTION SOON ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Percy Goes Commando

CARTER:

When facing an enormous and heavily armed muscled Titan, my advice is-don't.

We crept up slowly, trying to stay unnoticed, but it's a bit hard when your group of eight includes Sadie.

[No shoving! I'm not the one who slipped and used Walt's face as a foothold!]

I turned and quickly murmured some last-minute plans right when I caught a glimpse of Atlas. "We gotta split up. Percy, Annabeth, and I will be tackling Atlas...and try to stay alive." I added under my breath. "Um, anyway. Sadie, Walt, and Zia, you can get Set. And you two," I said, motioning at Alexandria and Leonid. "You stay hidden and come help if we look like we're getting beat up."

The eight of us split. I ran alongside Annabeth and Percy.

"What's the plan, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth hesitated for just a split second, then said, all diplomatically, "Carter, go in falcon form. Use your avatar only if necessary. We'll try to distract Atlas from below."

Atlas roared. "Perseus Jackson! No point in hiding! I will still destroy you!"

Annabeth nodded at me. "That's your cue, I guess."

Uh, Horus? Falcon form, please.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself as a falcon. Instantly, I was in falcon form, shooting into the sky. I shrieked with delight. It had been so long since I could turn into a falcon and the feeling was amazing, even if it was in the middle of a life-or-death situation. I concentrated on the battle raging below me. I was more focused on Annabeth and Percy at that time, so I couldn't tell how things were going with Sadie.

Annabeth was fighting Atlas, one-on-one. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Then I spotted him charging the Titan, uncapping Riptide until the pen elongated into a long bronze sword again.

Now, I've seen some pretty brave people. But what Percy did next definitely made it to Top 10. He must've been extremely brave or just stupid because he went up to Atlas and said, "Here I am, you coward!"

I like this guy, Horus said in my head. Very reckless.

I tried to focus on Percy again, getting ready to attack.

"If you consider yourself that powerful, why don't you leave Annabeth alone and fight me?" Percy challenged.

"NO!" Annabeth shrieked, her gray eyes blazing with anger. "I can handle this!"

Atlas laughed. "Very well, little hero."

He immediately lunged at Percy, his javelin ready to impale him. I tensed, but Percy obviously knew what he was doing. I understood what Annabeth had said about demigods being born with battle reflexes. Percy rolled over, the javelin barely an inch from his face. He sprung up, slashing at the Titan wildly. The blade inflicted nothing more than a small cut near Atlas' knee. Drops of golden blood oozed from the wound, but it was healing just as quickly.

Atlas laughed. "You have forgotten that I am the strongest and best Titan after Kronos. You cannot beat me."

Percy gritted his teeth, his face beaded with sweat. Somehow, he found the strength to retort back. "Yeah, like we did last time?"

Atlas sneered. "You had a goddess with you that time. But this time, I won't be defeated so easily."

His laugh turned to a roar of pain abruptly. I saw Annabeth stab him in the back with her dagger. It was a perfect move, but Atlas turned and knocked Annabeth's dagger out of her hand. I accelerated down as fast as I could and popped into my avatar.

I raised my khopesh, but before I could do anything, Percy ran up, holding Medusa's head.

"Hey, Atlas!" he cried, unwrapping the head. "Say cheese!"

I closed my eyes tightly without hesitating. When I opened them, there was a statue that looked

suspiciously like a certain Titan. My avatar collapsed and I fell lightly to my feet, running towards Annabeth and Percy.

"What in the world were you thinking, Percy? Trying to face Atlas on your own?" Annabeth was saying. "Your fatal flaw! You endangered the world to save me?" She slapped Percy.

Percy swallowed. "I'm sorry."

I didn't mean to interrupt them, but we had to figure out what to do with Atlas. "Guys," I began. "We need to-"

I never got to finish because at that instant, we were surrounded by a bright white light. When the light cleared away, Atlas was bearing the weight of the sky once again.

**COMMENT PLEASE! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: I Fall Off A Cliff

SADIE:

Really, whose amazing idea was it to make someone hold up the sky?

It was really a stupid idea and it made our job very complicated. I had no idea what was going on with Carter on the other side. I could only hope that at least he still up and fighting.

I told Zia to use the Ribbons of Hathor since it was recharged already. It gave us about a few seconds head start, but it was better than none.

I frowned. "Wait! We need someone to hold up the sky after we pull Set out or we're all dead!"

"I'll do it." Walt volunteered.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I meant someone..."

My voice trailed off as Walt ran towards Set. "Go, Zia!"

I tried to stop her, but it was already too late. Zia ran in and grabbed Set out, wrapping him in the pink ribbons at once. Walt stumbled as the weight of the sky fell on him.

I'll admit it. I started hyperventilating. There was Set, screaming at us to free him, and Zia trying to contain him, and Walt struggling to hold up the sky. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alexandria and Leonid running to help Zia. I ask you, how can one stay calm through all of that?

Isis, what do we do? I wailed in my mind.

I don't know, Isis sounded just as scared as I was. His mind is in total chaos.

I paused. Total chaos? It gave me an idea. It was a crazy idea, but still an idea.

I closed my eyes, trying to feel as calm and composed as ever, and tapped into Isis' strength. I did my best to eliminate every possible fear or anxiety I had...which was quite hard, mind you. I took a deep breath and spoke a single word.

Ma-at.

The golden hieroglyph for order blazed in the sky. A dazzling white light surrounded me and I collapsed from weariness. My eyes closed and I felt myself going weightless.

When I regained my consciousness, I found myself half-wrapped in toilet paper. For a moment, I thought I was dead. I saw Walt looking down at me, his eyes full of concern. He wrapped me in a bear hug when I began to stir.

"You were out for like forever! Way longer that the past two times!" he said. "Don't you dare do that again!"

I rolled my eyes. "What? Die? Says the one who held up the sky for me. What happened?"

"You were too close to the edge of the cliff when you fell." Zia walked up next to me.

I blinked in confusion. "He caught me?"

"With toilet paper." Zia explained.

I smirked. "I see." Then I punched his arm. "Don't you dare try holding up the sky again!"

Walt grinned. "Don't worry. I don't think Atlas is going anywhere for a while."

I spun around and saw the Titan back in his place again. In all the excitement, I'd forgotten all about Atlas.

My eyes widened. "I did that? I mean, I know I'm that amazing, but how...?"

"You summoned Ma'at, the symbol of order." Walt explained. "But summoning it, you restored order. When order was restored, Atlas went back to his original post and the gods went back to where they were supposed to be-back into the heavens."

I didn't get everything he was saying, but I understood one thing: Isis was gone again.

I sighed heavily. "A goddess for less than 24 hours, and now it's gone again."

Just then, Carter ran over, with Annabeth and Percy right behind them.

"What happened?" Carter panted.

"Long story, brother dear." I said. "Get our recorder."

**THIS WAS A BIT SHORT, SO I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO. **


	13. Chapter 12: Until Next Time!

**LAST CHAPTER, GUYS! TELL ME HOW THIS WAS! ~^^~**

CARTER:

[You're actually letting me have the last say, huh? Wow.]

So, yeah. We saved the world again; another normal day for the Kanes. Just as we were getting ready to leave, Leonid crawled out from behind a stray boulder, half-carrying, half-dragging Alexandria with him. I felt really guilty that I'd forgotten about them for a while after all they've done for us.

"What's wrong with her?" Zia asked, gesturing at Alexandria.

Alexandria was not looking good. Her whole left leg was covered in blood.

"Set, he-" Leonid stammered.

He didn't need to finish. Set's thrashing had resulted in this. Just when I thought we might get through it without any casualties. Luckily, we still had the Nefertum Balm, thanks to Jaz. As Sadie muttered an inaudible spell to clean up the blood, Alexandria's expression relaxed.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

She nodded, so we made our way downhill. As we walked, Walt explained about the gods leaving again. It dawned on me that Horus was gone too. I bummed me out that he didn't say goodbye. Again. But he was forced back, so I guess it wasn't his fault.

We found a nearby Egyptian relic and thanked Alexandria and Leonid for all their help. Walt offered to summon a portal for them, seeing as Sadie was totally worn out from summoning Ma-at. We watched as Alexandria and Leonid stepped into the portal and were whisked away before Walt summoned his big black door-porta thing.

Soon, we were back at Brooklyn House, where Chiron and Amos hurried to meet us.

"Are you alright?" Amos asked, fussing over us. "No one's hurt?"

We all nodded. Percy handed Chiron the wrapped Medusa's head.

"We should put in back in the Big House attic." He said.

Chiron took it gingerly. "We'll be right back." Percy and Annabeth followed him out the door.

Amos pulled me and Sadie into a hug. "Did you find out who summoned Set?"

I grinned sheepishly and shook my head. I totally forgot about that in the heat of the battle.

Whoops.

Amos pursed his lips, but Sadie laughed lightly. "We'll find out someday. The Kanes can never be out of work, huh?"

Amos smiled and released us. "I'm glad to see you safe, children. Well, I'll have to get back to the library. Cleo and her friends are waiting."

Sadie cleared her throat. "Well, I'll be up in my bedroom." She said and grabbed Walt's hand.

"Horus is gone?" Zia asked.

I jumped. She'd been so quiet I'd forgotten she was there.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "He's gone back to the heavens. He's probably going to stay there, unless Set comes back, or until a million other things go wrong."

She nodded. Her startling amber eyes were fixed on mine.

"Uh...well...um..." I stuttered, feeling like a total idiot.

"Carter?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

When we kissed, it was like the world around me evaporated.

[Sadie tells me to keep this PG-13. Shut up, sis.]

We made our way up to Sadie's room. I could see her from the half-opened door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, in a deep conversation with Walt.

"...for a minute I thought I was going to lose you." Walt was saying.

Sadie apparently found his confession highly amusing. "Alright then. Next time I plan to fall off a

cliff, I'll tell you."

She laughed and kissed him.

I cleared my throat. "Um, are we interrupting?"

They both turned instantly. "N-no. Not at all!" Sadie stammered.

The four of us went downstairs together. Percy and Annabeth were waiting for us in the Great Room. They looked up as we walked in.

"Is it goodbye then?" Sadie asked cautiously.

Percy smirked. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Zia asked, confusion ran across her face. "Did we miss something?"

Annabeth grinned. "You guys did promise us that we'd hang out in the mall."

So yeah. There are now Greek demigods out there too along with us magicians. But whichever you are, we'll be waiting at Brooklyn House. Come find us.

**THANKS FOR READING! :)**


End file.
